papalouiefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Moana
Moana is a female character who made her first appearance in Papa's Donuteria Deluxe Edition! Flipdeck Info Hometown: Oceania, Polynesia Loves: Exploring The Sea Hates: Harsh Rules Moana, "stands out from the crowd". She is very adventurous, headstrong, practically fearless, and physically capable. Though she has moments of self-doubt, she has great pride in who she is, and is generally too stubborn to back away from new challenges. Moana approaches new experiences and tasks with the utmost seriousness and will stand her ground to fight for what she values even when all seems lost. She can present herself as an imposing force despite her size and has bested the most fearsome beasts and impossible obstacles across the seas of Oceania while relying almost solely on her own intelligence. Moana loves the sea. For all her strengths, Moana suffers from major identity crises. Surrounded by a loving family and a supportive community of neighbors, Moana cares a great deal for her people, and the village in which she was born and raised. However, she also has a passionate love for the ocean and the idea of voyaging beyond her home island's barrier reef. At the start of the film, voyaging had been prohibited as a means to keep the people of Motunui safe, but even so, Moana's spirited and tenacious attitude kept her dreams of experiencing life beyond her island alive. At the same time, Moana was happily devoted to her village during her time as chief-in-training. An intelligent and resourceful leader, Moana was quick to remedy any problems her village faced, and was masterful in keeping herself composed and optimistic during times of a crisis. Moana's loyalty towards her family and people actually played a part in her crippling identity crisis. As she cared for them immensely, she occasionally felt extreme guilt for being drawn to the sea, as lamented in her song "How Far I'll Go"; she believed that if she were to pursue the ocean, she would ultimately disappoint the people she loved. Simultaneously, she felt an obligation towards her ancestors, wanting to reinvigorate their ways of wayfinding as a means to honor them and the legacy they left for her people. These conflicted emotions would ultimately act as Moana's greatest challenge throughout the film. When it was revealed that she had been chosen by the ocean to restore the legendary heart of Te Fiti, Moana did not put her focus on the potentially devastating outcome of her mission, but the unity between her love for Motunui and her dream of voyaging in the tradition of her great ancestors. Though this would ultimately benefit all parties, this mindset is perhaps Moana's greatest flaw. In being heroic and deathly devoted to her goals, Moana can be selfish in that she is willing to endanger the lives of others in order to prove she is capable of confronting her ambitions without fail. Both Tui and Maui confront Moana on this during the events of the film, and though she denied both accusations, she knew - deep down - that this was correct. She can also be reckless with herself in this regard, as she drove herself out to sea without proper training in the ways of wayfinding or even sailing. She fears very little, but because of this, she can occasionally bite off more than she can chew. However, these acts are not done with malicious, or even notable intent. Moana is extremely sympathetic and caring, which drives her to perform life-threatening stunts for what she genuinely believes to be the greater good. Appearance Moana has long curly dark hair and a half midtone skin, light brown eyes, poleynesian dress and is often bearfeat. Quotes "The ocean is a friend of mine." " I am Moana" Gallery BraveMoana.png|Moana's Brave Face! Moana.png Moana.jpg Disneys-MOANA-International-TRAILER-2-2016.jpg|Moana Screaming. maxresdefault4.jpg SummerPhoto.png Unusual.png Moana_Render_2.png Moana_promo2.jpg MoanaCarlo.png d5b8956352d84b23eadb6da5c9ec6cc9--princess-moana-disney-princess.jpg Princess_Moana.png 8fcfcdeb93b76573fdd208bde48e6ed7--princess-moana-princess-art.jpg e1d7acfdc7c248930785e2791af03900--princess-moana-princess-art (1).jpg images (280.jpg moana-directors-discuss-possibility-of-lgbtq-disney-princess.jpg 476b33cd1ae1e80bce3e7a3b0a6a794c--facials.jpg|Moana is very angry! MoanaCheeseria.png 5ecd9323ec099ce86438375c364cc8c9--moana-vaiana-princess-moana.jpg 26c836e6437d7c52779a5ea4efc3ed19.jpg 13812abb87d4ed0f122c55e3ce2f36c3.jpg Moana742.jpg MoanaPrank.png MoanaThumbq.png AngryMoana.png|Moana is very angry with her food. ChristmasHolidayProject.png WhereIsMoana.png|Moana in Hallway Hunt. FlipdeckFinland.png 40dcdfd8680654e108430641bde377c7.jpg 698c585772cb29b637e1f91b218dad40ae395a93_hq.gif Moana_2D_Artwork.png Moana_Printed.gif Moana_Jin_Kim(1).jpg Moana_Jin_Kim_(2).jpg Moana2D.png MoanaFlowerBand.jpg Moana-headshot-white.png Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:Papa's Donuteria Deluxe Edition! Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:M Characters Category:Warriors Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Black Hair Category:Character of the week Category:Disney Characters Category:Heroines Category:Tomboys Category:Disney Princesses Category:Moana characters Category:Polynesian Category:Brown Eyes